My World
by jojo.saltzman
Summary: Bechloe in different universes, doing different things. Collection of my fanfictions from Tumblr request and prompts. Uploaded regularly. One-shots.
1. Jealous?

_Prompt: Can you do established bechloe with jealous beca?_

* * *

"Hmm, baby, I have to go." Chloe whined sadly as Beca continued to leave open mouth kissed down her neck. Her hands following the familiar pattern they explored mere hours ago as they skimmed over her toned stomach all the way up to the side of her breasts. Chloe moaned at the touch and arched her back.

The morning light coming from the window did nothing to distract Beca from her task as she smirked and applied more pressure, traveling her mouth south. Or she planned to because that was the moment Chloe grabbed her face and pulled her in a deep kiss.

"Stop it." She said semi-serious, pecking Beca's lips a couple of times before she turned to her side, away from the frowning brunette.

Beca resisted the urge to pout and instead spread across the bed, staring at the ceiling. "But I don't want to stop. It's my day off. I wanna get as much of you as I can."

Chloe smiled then chuckled as she grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over her head. "We've been at it since last night. I think you've had enough." She joked lightly and walked inside the closet to get her stuff.

Beca scoffed. "Have you seen you? I could never get enough of you."

Chloe cooed loudly making Beca roll her eyes. "You're too sweet, Becs."

"Whatever." Beca murmured and turned toward the closet, looking at it pathetically. "Just come back to bed!"

"I can't." Chloe reappeared in the room, dressed in work-out gear with her pink duffel bag in hand. She sat down on the bed to pull her socks on. Beca took the opportunity and sneaked behind her, sweeping the red hair away from her shoulder blade and began kissing it.

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly, leaning into the touch for just a second. "I need to rehears. I've rented the studio out for a few hours to practice with Tom. The Winter Formal is in two months." She said distractedly, moaning when Beca hit a practically sensitive spot.

The Winter Formal was an event that her school hosted on every Christmas Eve and invited only the best performers to participate. Chloe was lucky enough to be chosen and she wanted to give it her all.

"Hmm, who's Tom?" Beca murmured against her skin.

"My new dance partner." Chloe said, reaching behind her and wrapping her hand around Beca's neck. But the brunette suddenly wasn't there, her lips no longer kissing her.

Chloe turned back confusedly and saw Beca frowning at her.

"What?"

"What happened to Greg?" Beca asked accusingly. She knew Greg, Chloe's long time dance partner since they both started Julliard. He was nice, funny and most important of all, gay.

Chloe raised her eyebrows slightly. "He went skiing with his family and broke his leg. I needed somebody for the exam and Tom's really great."

Beca bit her bottom lip. "Really great, huh?"

Chloe frowned, eyes searching for some kind of a clue why Beca was acting this way. "Yeah, he's at the top of his class. He learnt the choreography really quickly."

Beca hummed and glanced away. She saw Chloe's routine a hundred times before and she knew how the dance required a lot of body contact. And she was okay with it…when Chloe was dancing with Greg. But now she wasn't sure anymore.

As she turned to the wall, Chloe finally connected the dots and surprise colored her expression.

"Are you jealous?" She asked bluntly, a smile curving on her lips as Beca puffed. "Oh my God, you totally are."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm not."

"You so are." Chloe squealed with the biggest smile on her face. "Aww, baby. Come here." She reached for her, climbing on the bed. Beca turned away and tried to escape but Chloe got a hold of her and started kissing her cheek. "You don't need to be jealous. We're just dancing together."

Beca scrunched up her nose and tried to push Chloe's face away but the redhead was persistent. She pulled Beca into a deep kiss, lingering until air became a necessity.

"I love you." She murmured quietly as their foreheads were pressed together. "But I have to go." She smiled genuinely then quickly got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Beca's eyes lingered on the closed door before she sighed and threw herself down on the bed.

* * *

As Beca drew closer to the studio, the music increased in volume. She's been here a few times before - whenever she had the time - to visit Chloe and sit in on her rehearsal. The brunette loved seeing Chloe dance.

She loved seeing how the redhead got lost in the music, completely giving over her body to the rhythm and seeing how happy it made her. And sure, Beca also enjoyed some of the private dance lessons Chloe tried to teach her which more often than not, ended up them being horizontal.

Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts now consuming her mind, Beca bit her lips and slowly opened the door to the room. She knew it was pointless to knock, they wouldn't hear it.

Peaking her head inside, she saw the both of them standing in front of the mirror, with Chloe's back to that Tom guy as they slowly rolled their bodies together to the music.

Beca pursed her lips together, not liking the guy's lustful expression on his face that she could see in the mirror. Or the way his hands were resting on Chloe's stomach.

Just as Beca cleared her throat to yell over the music, Chloe stopped the move and pulled out a little remote control, pausing the song.

"That was great." She was smiling as sweat glistened on her forehead. She must have been rehearsing for while, Beca thought as she let her eyes wonder over her frame.

Damn, she looked good.

"Beca?"

Chloe's confused voice interrupted Beca's not so appropriate thoughts and brought her back to reality. Beca laughed internally when the guy instantly retreated his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked as she walked over.

Beca raised the two brown paper bags she was carrying in her hands and smirked. "I brought you lunch."

Chloe tilted her head to the side with a suspicious look on her face. Beca knew she never ate while she was practicing because the food weighted heavily in her stomach and when she pushed herself she would get sick.

"Thank you." But instead of confronting her, she stepped closer and embraced her tightly. "I know why you're here." She murmured, trying her hardest to conceal her smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca murmured back and released her then turned to the guy. "Hi, I'm Beca. Chloe's girlfriend."

"I'm Tom." Tom held out his hand for a handshake but coughed to cover up a squeak when Beca made sure to shake it with a dead-grip.

He cleared his throat. "I've heard a lot about you."

Beca faked surprise as Chloe watched on curiously. "Really? I've never heard about you."

"Babe." Chloe said quietly, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. For some bizarre reason she liked that Beca was jealous but she never wanted her to be mean.

Tom opened and closed his mouth before speaking. "That's…okay. I'm Chloe's dance partner."

"I know. I've heard you're really great." Beca said, smiling at him too widely for it to be real. Beside her, Chloe stayed silent, eyes bouncing back and forth between the two.

Tom suddenly smirked. "Oh, so you did hear about me." The comeback hit the target as Beca's smile fall apart and was replaced with a clinched jaw.

And that was when Chloe decided to step in. "Alright. Tom, do you mind if we take a break? We can meet up here in, let's say, 30 minutes?"

Tom nodded but didn't take his eyes away from Beca as the brunette shot daggers at his head. "Sure. I'll go and get something to eat. It was nice meeting you, Beca."

"Hm." Beca murmured back and watched as Tom walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving the couple alone. "I don't like him."

"I know." Chloe said and stepped in front of her.

"I don't like that he has his hands on you." She said, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"I know." Chloe took the bags out of her hands and dropped them to the floor. She shed the sweatshirt tied around her waist, not taking her eyes away from Beca.

"I don't like that he gets to touch you like that." Beca got lost inside her head, listing all the things she was thinking since seeing them together. Oblivious to the fact that Chloe pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a sports bra underneath.

"I don't like that he wants you." Beca said sternly and when Chloe reached for her shirt to take it off, she stopped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you naked." Chloe said bluntly and continued to tug on the shirt, wanting it off.

"Why?" Beca asked confusedly. She thought they were going to fight but instead Chloe wanted to have sex? That never happened before.

Chloe paused and took a step closer, eyes boring into Beca's. "Because I don't care if he wants me. I don't care that he touches me or any other stuff that you said. You know why?"

Beca didn't dare speak and just shook her head.

Chloe smiled. "Because I want you. And I love you. Nobody else. And if I can't convince you with words then I'm gonna show you."

Beca swallowed at the intensity in Chloe's eyes.

"So, get naked because we only have 30 minutes and that's barely enough time to properly show you how much I love you."

Beca exhaled a quite 'fuck' underneath her breath.

Chloe smirked hearing the word. "Soon, baby, soon."


	2. First Kiss

_Prompt: Beca tells Chloe she's never had her first kiss so Chloe changes that._

* * *

Beca tapped her foot on the ground, eyes laser focused on the rhythmic beat she was tweaking to perfection. The whole track was almost done but the perfectionist inside her didn't let her leave the room until it was the best thing she ever did. They needed it for next year and she planned this to be the winning mix that they would wow the judges with.

She leaned closer to the screen, clicked the mouse a couple of times before letting out a content sigh and relaxed back in her chair.

It was the best fucking thing she did all year and she couldn't wait to show it the girls.

Just as she was about to guide the mouse to the corner of her program and save the track, suddenly the lights were shut off, surrounding her in pitch black.

Including her laptop. Her recently plugged in laptop that didn't have enough power to work.

FUCK.

She froze to the spot, eyes widen. "No, no, no, no…" She kept muttering, hands searching everywhere on her desk. For what, she didn't know but she had to do something!

"Beca?" Chloe voice cut through the darkness from downstairs. "Are you okay? The power shut down. Do you have a flashlight or something?"

Beca ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and roughly stood up, her chair screeching against the floor as it was pushed back.

"Beca?"

"I'm coming, jeez!" She yelled down and pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned on the flashlight. With one last angry look at her laptop, she went down the stairs to the living room.

The Bellas all left for Thanksgiving break to celebrate with their family, leaving the two captains behind. Beca's Mom was away on a trip and the brunette didn't have the energy to fake polite her way through her father's Thanksgiving dinner. Chloe's family was all over the world with her parents going on a cruise ship for five months so they were the only one in the house.

As she stepped in the living room, she saw Chloe standing by the front door, flashing her phone and observing the power outlets on the wall.

"Hey! Don't touch those!" Beca cried out with urgency. The last thing she needed was for Chloe to be electrocuted. The redhead turned her head and frowned.

"I won't, calm down. I was just checking if I could, you know, do something." She explained and glanced at the outlet one last time before walking toward the kitchen. "I think the whole city is out of power."

Beca watched her as she looked outside the window but everything was dark.

"What do you think happened?" The brunette asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Must be the weather. I'm sure it's gonna come back soon."

Beca groaned and laid down heavily on the couch. "It doesn't matter. It's already gone."

Chloe's eyebrows raised as she went closer and sat down beside Beca's feet. "What?"

Beca looked at the ceiling. "I was working on a mix when the lights went out and I couldn't save it. Damn it, and it was my best one yet."

Chloe shook her head a smile playing on her lips. "You've done some amazing stuff, Becs. I'm sure you can do it again even if it's lost."

Beca sighed and both of them fell quiet. With nothing else to do, the pair just sat on the couch and gazed out of their heads. Their phones were put on the table, the lights shining brightly to the ceiling.

"OHHH."

Beca flinched at the high-pitched voice that suddenly came out of Chloe and turned to the redhead. Her smile was wider than ever and she started clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I know what we should do!" She declared and stood up so quickly Beca got dizzy. "We should light candles! My family used to do that all the time when the power went out. We would sit around the floor and play games until the lights came back just to pass the time." She explained happily as she went back to the kitchen and started opening up cabinets. "There must be some here…"

Beca could do nothing but watch her over the back of the couch as Chloe smirked, pulling out several candles and putting them on the kitchen island.

"Found it." She singsonged and carried them to coffee table with a lighter in her pocket.

"We're gonna burn the house down." Beca's dry voice made Chloe gasp.

"We are not." She said sternly and when she finished lighting the candles, she turned to Beca with a small smile. "It looks so pretty."

Beca swallowed. The soft glow from the candlelight surrounded Chloe making her even more beautiful that she already was. Her racing thoughts didn't scare her, though. She came to the realizations that she fell for her best friend a long time ago…probably the day she met her.

"Let's play some games." Chloe spoke out and settled down on the floor with her legs crossed. She smiled cheekily and patted the ground beside her. "Come here."

Beca took a deep breath and got up, stepped toward Chloe and sat down slightly in front of her.

"What game do you wanna play?"

Chloe looked at her. "Truth or Dare."

Beca regretted coming down.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the growing grin on Chloe's face. "I feel like I should say no…"

Chloe laughed. "No, please. I promise I'll be gentle." She winked for good measure and Beca knew she was joking but she couldn't help how her heart skipped a beat.

"Fine, but I'll start." Beca tilted her head. "Truth or Dare?"

Chloe grinned. "Truth."

Beca paused for a second before she took a deep breath. She didn't have to think about the question too much, it was already on her mind for the last couple of weeks. "Are you and Tom dating?"

Chloe pulled back in surprise at the forward question and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wow, you jumped straight into it, huh?" Beca didn't answer.

"No, we're not. We are just…" She smirked. "having a little fun, that's all."

Beca bit her bottom lip and tried to conceal her expression. The last thing she needed was for Chloe to found out how that news made her feel. She clinched her fingers into a fist and nodded.

Chloe wiggled her eyebrows at her, making Beca swallow in nervousness. "My turn. Becs…truth or dare?"

Both options meant trouble. If she chose truth, Chloe could come up with the most intimate, private question of the century, forever embarrassing Beca or she could chose dare. But she wasn't in a mood of running around naked out in the street.

"This is so stupid…" She murmured and sighed. "Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

See what Beca meant.

Her heartbeat picked up speed as her palms started getting sweaty. Chloe's intense gaze and childish smile made matters worse as she waited not so patiently for an answer. Beca didn't know what to do.

"Um…"

"Come on, Becs. It's a simple question…You got to remember your first kiss." Chloe threw her hands up. "Everybody does."

Beca glanced everywhere but at the redhead, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I - umm…I never really - you know…" Beca screwed her eyes shot. "had…a first kiss."

If she would've opened her eyes, Beca would've seen Chloe's jaw drop to the floor in shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

"What?!" She shrieked. "How is that possible? You haven't had your first kiss?"

"I hate this…I'm out." Beca murmured and started getting up from the floor. Chloe lunged for her and gently got a hold of her elbow.

"Wait, wait…I'm sorry." She said genuinely. "Please stay."

Beca looked at her, her eyes pleading and she was powerless. She sat down again.

Chloe shook her head. "I just don't understand. How come nobody kissed you? You're beautiful."

Beca blushed to the top of her ears, lowering her head toward the ground. Hearing those words from her meant more to her than Chloe could ever know.

"I - I don't know. It just didn't happen yet."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. She hated seeing Beca sad. "Then we're gonna have to change that."

Hearing the words, Beca's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes snapped onto Chloe's and the world stopped.

Was she having a heart attack? Beca didn't know but her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She misheard her, right? Chloe couldn't possible volunteer to be her first kiss.

Then why was she getting closer?

Beca inhaled sharply through her nose as Chloe crawled toward her, suddenly inches away from her face.

She smiled at her sweetly and whispered. "Relax, it's just me."

She waited until Beca nodded before she softly pressed their lips together. Soft, plump lips glided against hers, pulling out a content sigh from Chloe. The redhead lifted her hand and cupped her cheek, urging her closer.

Beca couldn't believe what was happening. But she knew she was forever grateful that Chloe was her first kiss.

Pecking her lips for the last time, Chloe pulled away slightly and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Truth or dare?" Chloe whispered softly, breaking Beca out of her haze. The brunette blinked in confusion, completely forgetting what they were doing a minute ago.

"Umm."

Chloe chuckled, her thumb moving back and forth over Beca's smooth skin. "Just say dare."

"D - Dare."

The redhead smiled and leaned in again, stealing another kiss and lingering for a second.

"I dare you to take me out on a date."


	3. Not a Secret Anymore

_Prompt: Can you do a one-shot where Beca and Chloe just told all the Bellas they're together and they're all shocked at how clingy and affectionate Beca is toward Chloe?_

* * *

Beca knew it wouldn't be a secret for long.

If there was one thing she learned while living with ten girls under one roof, that the Bellas somehow didn't understand the meaning of privacy.

She used to be annoyed at the beginning. When she would be changing and somebody just simply walked in, like it was no big deal, scarring her in the process. She was furious and would yell loudly for them to get out, then they would apologize with wounded puppy eyes which would only resulted in Beca feeling bad afterward and apologize too.

And yes, most of the time it was Chloe.

Long story short she learned how to change her clothes in 5 minutes.

It didn't bother her that much anymore but when all of the Bellas barged in her room, way too early in the morning, carrying a cake and singing 'Happy Birthday' at the top of their lungs, Beca was furious.

Because she wasn't alone.

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Be - "

"What the hell?!" She screamed out loudly as she pulled the duvet over her chest, trying to hide her lack of clothing as she squinted her eyes. Her hangover from the night before didn't help the situations either.

The Bellas all grinned, not particularly caring about her outburst - they were used to it - and opened their mouth to start singing again but a tiny, whiny voice stopped them in their track.

"Becs…What - "

And that's when Chloe Beale emerged from under the blankets, hair tussled from the night activities with her make-up smudged under her eyes. Oh, and she was naked as well.

The Bellas' mouth hang open as silence filled the room.

Under normal circumstances, Beca would've laughed at the in-sync reaction all the girls had but she was too busy digging a hole in the ground to die.

"I fucking _knew_ it!" Suddenly Stacie yelled out, making Beca groan and fall back on the bed.

Chloe giggled and swept her hair out of her face, not phased at all.

Ashley's eyes flickered between the pair in confusion. "This is…so unexpected."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? These two had been eyeing each other since Beca's audition. Which one of you actually pulled their heads out of their ass and asked the other one out?"

Beca raised her hand high in the air. "Me."

Chloe hit her on her side.

"Fine, it was Chloe." Beca mumbled. "But now, can you leave my room?"

"But why didn't you tell us?" Emily's small voice made Beca pause. Ah, sweet, sweet Emily. She was probably the only one - besides Chloe - that Beca had a special place in her heart. But not romantically, though. That would be weird. The girl was like barely eighteen.

So, Beca sighed and looked at the youngest Bella. "This whole thing was just so new to us, Legacy. We wanted to get used to it ourselves, before we tell our family."

Beca wasn't aware of the words she said but when the Bellas all awed and Chloe pressed a kiss to her cheek, she blushed. Great, she was never going to live that down.

"Alright, alright, now get out!" She said sternly but everybody noted the small smile playing on her lips.

"We'll be downstairs in a bit." Chloe chipped in, her hand rubbing small circles on Beca's back. The Bellas reluctantly agreed as Fat Amy carefully tried to navigate the candle lit birthday cake out of the door and down the stairs, leaving the couple behind.

Once the door was closed, Beca groaned loudly again.

"Didn't you two get enough yesterday?" Stacie's joyful and muffled voice could be heard through the wall and Beca shook her head while Chloe chuckled.

"I love them so much." Chloe gushed and snuggled back against Beca, laying her head on her shoulders.

Beca puffed. "They are pain in my ass."

Chloe pressed a smile into her skin. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Beca just sighed but couldn't conceal her growing grin. "You know, they're going to tease us mercilessly."

Chloe nodded serious and pulled away, planting her feet on the ground. Beca couldn't help her eyes as they traveled down the smooth skin, tracing the marks she had left just the night before. She couldn't believe her luck.

"Oh, totes." She answered and smiled back over her shoulders cheekily at Beca. "But hurry up, that cake looked delicious. And maybe, if you're lucky, you'd get some more dessert later on."

Beca swallowed at the innuendo and almost fall on her ass, trying to climb out of the bed.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent inside the house, celebrating her birthday low-key just how she liked it. The candles were re-lit as they came down the stairs, all of the girls standing in the kitchen with the biggest smiles on their faces as they sang to her again. Beca fought the urge to cringe at the amount of attention she was getting but blew out the candles and accepted little gifts gracefully.

After Cynthia Rose handed out pieces, the girls settled down on the living room couch to watch a movie. Beca huffed and puffed at the thought of wasting two hours of her life for a predictable movie that they watched a million times, but Chloe settling herself down in her lap changed everything.

The cat was already out of the bag so Beca decided to not hide her affection. What was the use? So she cradled Chloe as much as possible between her arms but she missed the looks they attracted.

The Bellas were shocked at how much affection the brunette allowed to show but they smiled fondly and happily at the couple.

During the movie, Stacie's eyes flickered to the pair shaking her head with a smirk on her face when she caught Chloe stealing a kiss or two. Or when Beca watched Chloe with gleaming eyes instead of the TV.

"And you had no idea she was falling for you." Her voice rang out suddenly, catching everybody's attention. Stacie was looking at Beca as the brunette nodded seriously.

"I was a fucking idiot." She answered honestly and squeezed Chloe tightly in a silent apology. Chloe shook her head and cupped her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes.

"You were an idiot." Chloe said as Beca's eyes glanced to the side. She paused until Beca looked back at her. "But it's okay because now you are my idiot. And it all worked out in the end. That's all that matters." Chloe pulled her close, softly closing the gape between their lips, kissing her gently before pulling back.

The Bellas cooed again and Beca could swear she saw Jessica just brush a tear away.

Now, as Beca looked around the room, seeing all the girls she considered family, she was so grateful that they accepted her with all her gloomy disposition and the relationship that meant more to her than ever. Now the only thing left she needed to do…

Was get a lock.


	4. Help ME!

_If you'd like to read more of my stories, follow me on my Tumblr, under the name **presleepthoughts**_

 _Prompt: Beca asks Stacey help her choose an engagement ring and Chloe asks Aubrey the same._

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" Beca murmured under her breath repeatedly as she paced the carpet in the apartment. She came to a huge realization last night that left her feeling a little…freaked out.

Oh, fuck that. A lot freaked out.

"Hello?" Stacie's voice rang out loudly from the other side and Beca didn't waste any second with small talk.

"You need to come over, like right now!"

Stacie paused in confusion and the only noise that could be heard between them was Beca's panting.

"Why? Wait, what's going on? Are you okay? Is Chloe – "

Beca cracked her neck toward the ceiling and let out a breath frustratingly. "Chloe is fine. My parents are fine, her parents are fine but I'm not fine because I feel like I'm gonna pass out any moment and I need your help because I don't know what to do and - "

"Okay, okay, slow down… Beca? You're gonna take a deep breath and calm down, okay? I'll be there in ten minutes. Just sit tight."

Beca closed her eyes and shook her head at herself. She needed to get a grip and get it together before Stacie got there. It was bad enough that two people already saw her break down before (her Mom and Chloe) and she didn't need to add Stacie on that list.

* * *

Chloe skipped the last few steps and dove into Aubrey's waiting arms. The blonde squeezed her tight, not letting her up for a minute as they swayed from side to side.

"Oh, I've missed you." She murmured against her shoulder and Chloe pressed her smile into her skin.

"It hasn't even been that long but I've missed you so much." Chloe replied happily.

The blonde had been away on a work-related trip to Atlanta for the last month and Chloe couldn't be happier that she was back. She loved Beca with all her heart, but Aubrey was her best friend. And a girl needed her best friend in situations exactly like this one.

"How's the studio?" Aubrey asked smilingly as both of them sat down in the booth. "How's Beca?"

Chloe smiled happily. She still couldn't believe she had her own dance studio. After all those years of hard work, she finally had enough money to open up a studio to teach underprivileged kids.

Chloe sighed contently. "Everything's going amazing. The kids are all awesome, you wouldn't believe how talented they are…" She shook her head. She paused as a smirk appeared on her lips. "And as for Beca…"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow in question.

"She's the reason why I called you here today." Chloe bit her bottom lip. "I need your help."

* * *

Rapid knocking on the front door made Beca quickly got up from the couch and cross the room, opening the door. Stacie's eyebrows were furrowed in concern, immediately bouncing her eyes up and down on Beca, like she was checking for visible injuries.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" She asked worriedly as she stepped inside, Beca closing the door behind her.

"Can you like, sit down or something? I need to vent for a minute." She said, and Stacie tilted her head to the side in confusion. She didn't understand why Beca was panicking. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

The brunette took a deep breath as Stacie sat down, and slowly resumed her pacing the carpet. She roughly rubbed her face before turning to her friend.

"Chloe came home late last night. I was in the bedroom, working on some project when she walked in. She was exhausted but she couldn't stop smiling." The corner of her lifted up at the memory. "She said she stayed behind to work on a new choreography for the kids and that it was the best routine she ever did."

"These are all good things, Beca." Stacie interrupted gently and Beca nodded.

"I know, she was so happy. Her whole face lit up." The brunette shook her head at the ground. "She went to bed right after but I stayed up for a while. You know I'm a night owl."

Stacie smirked, knowingly.

"But when I went to bed and reached for the lamp beside me to switch it off, I heard her mumble in her sleep. She was facing me with her fist tucked under her chin, like a freaking angel. And I - I find myself smiling at her like a lovesick puppy. All I could think about is that I want to see that face every time I go to bed. For the rest of my life."

Stacie held in an 'aw', knowing she would burst Beca's bubble and made her realize she was being sentimental and get embarrassed. Stacie saw them grew together with her own eyes; she had been there to watch them become friends, then best friends and slowly - slowly - realize their feelings for each other and become more.

"Stacie…" The leggy brunette perked her head up at the small voice and saw Beca looking at her with intensity in her eyes.

"I - I think, I'm gonna ask Chloe to marry me."

* * *

"What?!" Aubrey's yelp made Chloe burst out in laughter as she nodded enthusiastically. The blonde got up from her seat and pulled Chloe into a tight hug. "Oh my God, that's amazing, Chlo!"

Chloe beamed. "Thank you. I'm so excited."

"Does anybody else knows?" Aubrey asked, squeezing Chloe's arms before letting her go.

"Nope. You're the first one I told." The redhead smiled. "So, will you help me pick out an engagement ring for her?"

* * *

"Of course, I'll help you." Stacie sprung up from the couch and pulled Beca into a bear hug. The brunette murmured something incoherent as her face was mushed into open cleavage. "I'm so happy for you. You guys are perfect for each other."

Despite the uncomfortable position, Beca couldn't help the small smile appearing on her lips at the compliment.

"Alright." She said loudly and pushed Stacie away after the hug continued on too long. She loved that Stacie was so supportive but she started to feel like she was cheating on Chloe the more she spent being in close contact with the brunette's boobs. But before she could escape fully, Stacie slapped her on her arm.

"What the hell?" Beca scrunched up her face and rubbed the reddening spot. "What's with the abuse?"

Stacie hardened her face and put her hands on her waist. "That's for scaring me earlier. Seriously, Beca…you need to work on showing your emotions better because you looked like you were dying."

Beca only rolled her eyes and let the comment hang in the air between them. She was actually genuinely scared at the thought of putting herself in such a vulnerable position at first, but she knew it was a small price to pay if it led her to hear Chloe say 'yes'.

* * *

Aubrey opened up the door to the building and the two best friends stepped inside, mouths falling open at the display of hundreds upon hundreds of rings and jewelry on display.

"Wow, this is fancy, Chloe."

The redhead nodded and tugged on Aubrey's arm. "Yeah, one of my student's Mom works in the industry and she recommended this place. Everything looks so pretty." She gushed as they moved closer.

The pair got quiet, silently looking over the rings and browsing. Chloe noticed a couple designs that she liked but it wasn't the perfect one.

Aubrey slightly lifted her head and flickered her eyes over at Chloe. "Hey, Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"Why now?" Aubrey asked quietly.

Chloe paused and turned her head toward the blonde. "What?

"I mean, why did you decide to ask her now? You've been together for three years…eight if we count all the time you guys tiptoed around each other." Aubrey smiled as Chloe chuckled and nodded. "What changed?"

Chloe gave her a small smile and looked down at the ground. "I don't know. Everything just sort of fell into place in the last six months, you know? I finally got to open up the studio that I've been dreaming about since I was a kid and she became the next best thing in music. And we're just…" She sighed contently. "We're just so happy. Everything is going so great right now and I feel like it's time that we take the next step." Chloe smiled to herself. "And I just love her so much, I can't imaging being with anybody else."

Aubrey's words got stuck in her throat at the intensity of Chloe's speech and the way she talked about Beca.

Chloe glanced at her best friend and smiled when she found her lost in her mind. The redhead instantly knew what - or more accurately who - she was thinking about.

"Sounds familiar, huh?"

* * *

"Fuck, Stacie…Are you serious? Tiffany's?!" Beca's surprised and slightly aggravated tone did nothing to stop Stacie from dragging her through the door. "Everything in here is so expensive!"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Please, you're a big shot producer now. You can totally afford it."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "But that doesn't mean I want to spend two years of my salary on a ring."

Stacie stopped in her track suddenly and spun around to look down at Beca. The brunette flinched at the unexpected action and uncertainly took a step back.

"Beca…you did realize this is the ring you're gonna ask Chloe to marry you, right? The ring that she will wear for the rest of her life with her wedding band right next to it. The ring that she will look down on and start smiling because she still couldn't believe how perfect it is. The most important piece of jewelry that will show her how much you love her…"

The brunette couldn't speak for a long moment. The words hit her hard in the chest as she realized how wrong she was. She hadn't thought about the ring being so important before this moment. But she should've had because Chloe was worth everything. No matter the cost.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Beca murmured under her breath and moved along, determined to find the perfect ring that Chloe deserved.

As Beca walked further inside, Stacie paused in her steps and furrowed her eyebrows as her words caught up with her. An idea forming in her head.

* * *

A shop assistant eventually made her way up to the pair and whisked Chloe away to different sections of the store to show her the full collection that the shop had to offer, leaving Aubrey behind.

With Chloe's words still stuck in her head, the blonde found herself looking differently at the jewelries. But she wouldn't let herself think about it seriously. It was way too soon.

"Aubrey…"

Aubrey turned around and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chloe's beaming smile.

"I found it…"

* * *

"Can I take a closer look at it, please?" Beca asked politely as she pointed to the nth ring on the shelf.

They've been inside Tiffany's for the past three hours and Stacie was running out of patience. She realized how ironic it was that she lectured Beca on finding the perfect ring and not settling for anything less and she was annoyed but the brunette didn't take a second to really look at anything, just deemed everything "wrong".

The salesman instantly complied and pulled the jewelry out from its place and handed it carefully to Beca. Stacie thought the half-carat princess cut diamond ring looked beautiful but Beca pulled a face.

"Actually…" She drawn it out and looked at Stacie. "Can you try it on?"

"What?" She puffed out.

"I just…need to see how it looks on your finger."

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows. "You know, I'm not the one you're proposing to?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Just humor me, will you?"

Stacie exhaled sharply through her nose and held out her hand, feeling weird as Beca slipped the ring slowly on her finger. The diamond felt cold on her skin as both of them leaned closer to look at it. Stacie turned it back and forth and it just hit her. A soft smile pulled on her lips.

"What do you think?" Beca asked quietly, breaking Stacie out of her haze.

"As much as it pains me to say, I don't think this is the one." Stacie admitted and Beca nodded reluctantly.

"God dammit, I'm never going to find it, am I? She's gonna leave me and I'm gonna die alone."

Stacie shook her head. "You're freaking out again…calm down. We're gonna find it, okay?"

The salesman cleared him throat as the pair turned to look at him. "Actually, I have one more that might fit your fiance perfectly. If you're description of her is anything to go by." He gestured to the other end of the shelf, pulling out the last ring in the line and handed it to Beca.

The duo suddenly got silent as a sigh of relief left Beca's mouth.

"Fuck…this is it."

* * *

Stacie exhaled tiredly as she opened up the front door and locked it behind her. The apartment smelled of fresh basil and lemon as she dumped her things on the couch. She walked into the kitchen but paused at the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Aubrey stood at the counter, her back turned to Stacie as she gently swayed to the music from the radio as she cooked. The brunette's heart skipped a beat at the how domestic it all looked. The blonde was happy and smiling and Stacie couldn't ask for more.

Only the red velvet box in her back pocket disagreed.


	5. I'm Here

_Prompt: A few years later and the Bellas still don't feel comfortable on a boat. Especially Beca since she had to jump out right before the explosion. PTSD stuff._

" _It isn't a big deal. It isn't a big deal. It isn't a big deal…"_ that's the mantra that repeats itself inside her head as Chloe's Dad drives the ship deeper and deeper into the ocean. The harbor becomes more and more invisible with every mile and Beca doesn't know how to feel.

They are in Miami for a week, visiting Chloe's parents in their beach house on the cost and Beca was really excited at first. She's been traveling the world tirelessly for the last three months on tour and it was time for a break. And she loves it.

The weather is warm, the sun is shining brightly and Chloe Beale is in a bikini. What is there not to like.

However she did not expect the tightness in her chest when she stepped on board.

It's been three years. Three years since the stupid rescue mission that Beca got herself into somehow. And so many things has changed. All the girls really started their lives in the big world, without the Barden Bellas being there as a safety net.

Emily graduated with honors with the national champion title under her arm. Fat Amy invested the inherited money into businesses all over the world now being the proud owner of 25 karaoke bars worldwide. With the earned money from her juice truck business, Flo rescued her family from Guatemala and bought them a house in Los Angeles. Hell, Stacie had a kid.

So many crazy things happened in those three years but the craziest of them all is laying at the front, sunbathing. Chloe has been her best friend for the last seven years and when her platonic feelings somehow turned into more, Beca wasn't even surprised.

Now, they've been together for almost a year and honestly Beca couldn't be more happier.

Or maybe she could be if they weren't moving further away from solid ground.

She's violently shaken out of her thoughts when two pair of arms wraps around her middle, and familiar lips finds her cheek. Beca shudders in fright but calms down quickly when she realizes it's just Chloe.

"Becs?"

Beca knows Chloe noticed her weird behavior since they stepped foot on the ship but she doesn't have any idea why. And honestly, neither does Beca.

"What's wrong?" She asks her lowly, kissing her behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

Beca grips the side of the ship tightly with her hands as the ship sways on the ocean. Her stomach is in knots as she watches the world disappear and suddenly there's only the ocean.

She couldn't still be affected by what happened on that boat three years ago, right? There's just no way. It just wasn't that big of a deal to still be thinking about the way her heart throbbed when she sneaked onto the deck. Or her hands shaking when Amy disappeared and Beca had to come up with a plan to save the girl. To save Chloe.

She remembers the hot sensation on her back as runs back to get Amy and jump into the ocean as the boat explodes behind them. They could have died. All of them.

A sudden loud clank behind them makes Beca yelp out and ranches herself out of Chloe's arms. She turns around and sees Chloe's mom, Sarah bending down to pick up the dropped pan from the floor. Beca's breathing harder.

Now Chloe's really worried as she tries to grab Beca by the arm and pull her closer. "Hey…hey…" but Beca clenches her chest and slowly stars to sit down. "Beca - honey, take a deep breath."

Beca's trying but her body doesn't want to cooperate. Suddenly Chloe's there, kneeling in front of her, her eyes wide in fear but her tone is controlled as she tries to comfort her. But Beca doesn't really hear a thing.

Her mind is on that boat, being afraid of her life and for the others, standing up to a criminal that could easily kill her.

Warm touches on her face pulls her away from that place as the images starts to fade and Chloe slowly comes back in focus. Beca closes her eyes for a second and breaths as she hears Chloe sigh with relief.

"That was a panic attack, wasn't it?" Beca asks knowingly and opens her eyes. The whole Beale family gathered around, looking down on her with worried glances. Beca doesn't want to be here.

Chloe instantly pulls her into a tight hug, burying her fingers into her hair. "Yeah, it was." She says softly and breaks the hug and looks deep into her eyes. She watches as Beca avoids eye-contact, nervously glances around and she suddenly realizes.

How could she be so stupid?

"Dad?" Chloe calls out behind her back and Beca snaps her attention to her. "Can we go back to the shore?"

"No, Chlo…" Beca tries to protest. "I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

But Chloe doesn't want to hear it. "Yes, it is, Beca. You had a panic attack because of something that happened three years ago. And I'm so sorry that I didn't think about it sooner."

Chloe sits down beside her and let's Beca lay her head on her shoulder as she slips her arm around her back. She kisses the top of her head and lingers for a moment.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize how much that affected you. That was a scary night."

Beca sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "I didn't know, either."

Chloe's heart breaks a little at the defeated tone as her dad turns around the boat and begins the journey back.

"It's gonna be okay."

They sit in silence as Beca calms down completely.

"Oh, fuck."

Chloe frowns. "What?"

"I just had a full break down in front of your family."

Chloe can't help but let out chuckle and be thankful that Beca is alright at the moment. And swears that in the future, they are going to get through this together.


End file.
